Coming Too
by B-A-MONSTER
Summary: Invader Zim needs a 2nd to become Tallest, so he brainwashes Dib with a command micro chip and takes over all Irk. 5 years later Dib comes too. Rated M. To be safe. UPDATED CH. 09! Picture is Irken Zim & Dib made by me. -The sexy scenes will be done by LINK.-
1. Where's Zim?

**Coming Too**

By B. A. Monster

_Fan fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>ZADR<strong>

Zim/Dib

Meaning Zim on top

* * *

><p>Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez &amp; Nickelodeon.<p>

Mature (or at least I think it will be) [_I'm just letting it flow_]

* * *

><p>Zim needs a 2nd to become tallest so he brainwashes Dib and takes over all Irk. 5 years later dib comes to.<p>

* * *

><p>Dib's point of View<p>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue <span>

{Where's Zim?}

* * *

><p>I was finding it hard to locate a seat in the high school cafeteria, but it was no use there was no empty tables. Walking to a corner I mumbled to myself.<p>

"Why haven't I seen Zim today?" I shrugged thinking that he was probably trying to execute one of his lame ass plans to enslave all of earth.

Sitting cross legged on the dirty tile floor, I stared at the tray on my lap; Potato mash and glop of who knew what. Sighing I stuck my spork into the first one.

After a couple of bites I felt a chill go down my spine. Glancing up through my glasses, I expected to see Zim, standing above me, but no one was there. Raising my eye brows I looked above me, thinking he was hanging from the ceiling, but Zim wasn't there either. Trying to shake of the shivers of not finding anybody, I continued to eat.

Walking out of the cafeteria last, I swayed slightly, banging my shoulder on the wall. Everything was getting blurry.

"Huh…What?" I slurred then pitched forward, seeing the ground coming upon me. I amazingly didn't feel anything as I was surrounded and sucked into the silent darkness.

"Good job, GIR." Was faintly heard be for everything became nothing.


	2. Irken screen Saver!

**Coming Too**

By B. A. Monster

_Fan fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>ZADR<strong>

Zim/Dib

Meaning Zim on top

* * *

><p>Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez &amp; Nickelodeon.<p>

* * *

><p>Mature (or at least I think it will be) [<em>I'm just letting it flow<em>]

* * *

><p>Zim needs a 2nd to become tallest so he brainwashes Dib and takes over all Irk. 5 years later Dib comes to.<p>

Dib's point of View

_I'm now just putting in the ownership and chapter name after I finish this first chapter._

_Oh and the very first chapter was a prologue. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

{Irken Screen Saver!}

Slowly waking up, I felt like hell. Everything was disorientated; all I could see was lots of red. Slowly as to not to rush my already throbbing head; I sat up. I felt confused, lost, and I also had a distant feeling that I was flying.

"Weird why would I being flying?" saying it out loud didn't make the feeling go away. Then suddenly the sharpest emotion ever, **cut** threw me! It hurt but it made me feel less afraid. I was angry and all that loaded hate was directed at _one little green alien_!

ZIM! He _kidnapped_ me! I don't remember much but the dark felling was still directed at the Invader. Surveying the room, I spotted my glasses on a little table that was blurry. Putting them on I realized I _was_ right, everything is red. Except for the bed I was in and the identical queen one to the right of me. They were midnight black. Staring around I thought out loud.

"Zim doesn't have _this_ room in his house." I knew this because I investigated them all. Sitting up taller, I turned to where the other door was; it was on my side and next to it was the biggest **FUCKING** TV screen I had ever seen but what caught my eye most was the dancing Invader icon as the screen saver.

I almost sprang gracefully out of the bed, but the stupid silk covers tangled around my legs.

"Ahhh...!" I screamed as I fell of the bed in a heap. "ZIM YOU ASS HOLE!" I continued to yell in my frustration by sprouted more curses.

The other door next to the spare bed slammed open. Zim marched out and stood with his clawed hand griping a dark towel around his waist. Glancing down at me, I tried to untangle myself.

"Aw is Tallest Dib having a bad morning" Zim cooed this in a silky voice which made my skin break out in goose bumps. Ignoring my tied-up-self, I stared at him in a 'what the fuck' way.

"Tallest? What DO you mean **TALLEST**? Where am I?Why are _YOU_ so tall! ANSWER me you _**ALIEN**_!"

I yelled this so fast it came out as one long sentence. Staring up at Zim from the floor I gawked. What the hell did he do while I was out? His size wasn't small anymore he was tall, really tall and lean too; with muscles that formed his torso. Everything he had on… uh had _off_, portrayed Ruler.

"Thank you Dib-_thing_ for the compliment, but **yes** Zim **is** a ruler" he smirked making me widen my eyes at his self-satisfaction that displayed on his face.

"Of waa..what?" I asked hesitantly. I was slightly afraid of what his answer would be.

"Why of all that is Irk!" he looked at me funny at he tilt his head. "Don't you remember anything?" I stared at him in disbelief. OH MY _GOD_. WHAT did I DO? Did **I** betray my own people? What did I DO? What's going ON? Zim looked at me with pity.

"It seems you finally woke up" he sighed then shifted his weight.

"Let's see," Zim tapped his chin then said "it started when we at earth in that disgusting hooman eating place…I, Zim, made you believe I didn't come to skool, but I DID! While you ate I slipped a drug into your food and in the process made you fall asleep. It worked quite well actually." He smiled at the memory of it. As he did my anger boiled but Zim continued, "Taking the unconscious Dib to my lab, I injected a chip into your head; this chip allowed me to give you many things."

"Like what" I couldn't help but snap out.

"Mmm...? Oh a commanding activator that listens only to Zim's voice and stuff like a hologram protection device, as well as a locator and information collector."

"WHAT?" I yelled at him from the floor.

"Mmm; yes. Basically you are _mine_ to control…Dib-_slave_." Making some weird sound I ripped the cover off me and stood in front of him, it didn't help the situation he was about five inches taller then be. **Shitty alien**! I mentally screamed at him. Glancing down at the cover in my hands, I noticed that it WAS in deed ripped; right in half.

"Wha…?" I stared at the mess in my hands. The n looked up at Zim for understanding.

"Oh and _more_ strength then your puny human body can comprehend." He smiled big enough to show his zipper teeth; I glared at him as I advanced.

"Stay, Dib." He barked the command sharply at me. Jerking to an emitted halt, I started to curse him.

"Damn you, you… you MONSTER!" I shouted at him from the short distance.

"Don't move." Zim said casually as he circled me, then once facing me again he smiled spitefully; inches from my face.

"Yes, stay like this till I finish my cleansing jelly. Then you can clean up after I'm done." Glaring as he closed the door I spit out curses and I waited. For ten minutes I waited in that spot. When Zim returned he sported the same kind of outfit he always wears except that the skirt, dress thing was longer; to his calves and split on the left and right side up to the hip so he could have more mobility.

He needs to go to HELL! He looks like freaking sex on a stick! All he had to do was flash a smile at anyone at earth now and they would follow him. I seethed in jealousy; he didn't even need his costume back there if he looked like this. I raised my eyes and glared into his eyes. They seemed to be showing some kind of amusement then he smirked. Wait! Did I just say those things about him out loud?

"Yes, it seems your talking out loud hasn't vanished since your return. My fake Dib didn't do that but then again he didn't talk or show any emotion unless I told him to. Zim was getting bored with it."

"I. Am. Not. An. It!" I gritted out

"Clearly…." He ranked his eyes down me but didn't elaborate it with an expression.

"STOP THAT!" I squeaked out angrily. It made my skin tingle… uh crawl; yeah, it made my skin crawl. Ignoring my protest he leaned back, straighten his back.

"Go clean yourself." Zim ordered when he turned walking over to my messed up bed to lounge. Jerkily I marched into the bathroom.

"Ass hole!" I yelled back at him before I grabbed the door to slam it.

"Yeah, yeah…"He mumbled as he picked up the remote right as the door closed. God! I **wanted **to punch him so much, just the way he said that made it sound like putting chips _in_ people's head was an everyday occurrence. The fury built up more.

* * *

><p><em>FINALLY the first chapter is done! Updated<br>_

_More too come but school is hassling me and work  
><em>

_Sniff… stupid Lysol, got it up my nose and the deodorizing crap…. I was cleaning (gasps from invisible people) yeah, so what! I DID clean (looks around) you got problem with it?_


	3. What flavor of Jelly?

**Coming Too**

By B. A. Monster

_Fan fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>ZADR<strong>

Zim/Dib

* * *

><p>Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez &amp; Nickelodeon.<p>

Dib's point of view

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

{What Flavor of Jelly?}

Taking a shower in jelly was just plain freaky. I got it in weird places and it was gooey.

"Eww..." I mumbled as my body was forced into the purplish pink blob dots, well I think that was what it is, once I was forced naked by myself. (_It's raining jelly_) "Just ew, this is gross." As my body automatically washed itself, I began to think of what I had saw.

Zim was taller than me! And some how within the time period he became a little bit smarter. Though his way of speaking is the same every now and then; but this wasn't the same Zim that I knew. He is totally different.

The only problem is he's the ruler of his race now. WAIT! If he's the ruler of all Irkens then we're on his planet, no, that can't be because I felt us flying. I tried to logically think this through.

Letting the jelly roll of my skin; my body jerkily stepped out of the shower tub. Grabbing a towel, my hands forcefully rubbed me dry. Putting back on my black pajama pants I had earlier I _noticed_ I was missing something.

"Hey" I yelled at the door. "Why don't I have any underwear?" on the other side I heard a grunt. "He probably doesn't even know what underwear is." I grumbled as my arms were shoved into the matching top. Stomping over to the sink, I watched as my hands grabbed a toothbrush after replacing my glasses on so I could see again. There were two choices, one green and one black, I picked the black one. Sighing, I let the chip brush my teeth then I looked up into the mirror and screamed.

"IS THAT ME?" my hair was almost touching my shoulders and it made my scythe on top blend in but really pissed me off was over my right eye was a FUCKING Z. No it wasn't little; it took up a full inch above AND below my eye. A red tattoo... on my face! How DARE Zim do this to me! ME!

Why couldn't my stupid controlled hand move faster? I AM so **kicking **his ass when I step out of this bathroom. When that was finally over my hand opened a drawer and found...FLOSS!

"What? COME ON! I have never in my life flossed!" after that was done then my hand searched for another item. A HAIR BRUSH?

"I DON'T Brush my HAIR either!" it was a waste of time and I always ended up late for school anyway. That was one reason I didn't have long hair. Couldn't Zim have cut it at least? GOD, long hair was such a hassle.

"Thank GOD!" I exclaimed when the evil was over. Turning sharply my body marched out of the bathroom; I glared at Zim who was still on the bed. Lifting my hand in my mind I pointed at my face, where the tattoo was.

"What the HELL is THIS? HUH?" Zim gave me a bored look.

"Zim's mark..." he told me then turned to face the screen on the wall. Feeling something on my cheek I looked down. It was my hand. Without thinking I threw myself at the alien.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I aimed for his head but he dodged by rolling away. "You kidnap ME! Experiment on MY head! My BRAIN and put a chip into it! You took me AWAY from my home!" I yelled this at him as I tried to throw punches and kicks but none made contact. The boiling anger inside felt like it was over flowing.

Everything was avoided! Then without warning, I was flipped onto my back, Zim sat on top of me as he held my wrists above my head. By the time I knew where I stood (figuratively) with him; I had lost my glasses and was staring at a green blur.

"Are you done yet Dib-_FILTH_? He asked me calmly. Struggling, I tried to wiggle away from him but it was no use, he was way stronger than me...even if I have _unbelievable_ strength for a human. Heaving out labors breaths from my exertion I let out an aggravated sound.

"What DO YOU WANT with me, Zim? Huh? To do all this; you were so easy to read what the HELL changed?"

"WHAT CHANGED?" Zim screamed a second after I asked the question. "Zim CHANGED... I figured out what the _Tallest," _he said venomously. "did to Zim and it ANGERED me... so Zim decided to eliminate the Tallest and take OVER all of Irk."

"In order to do that, I needed someone I could understand...someone who was predictable. Someone like you, Dibblet." his smile crept up slowly making his teeth show, it was a cruel smile, and it showed of hardship and things that were meant not to be seen. It made me panic. This Zim was new … I don't know how to fight this kind of alien.

"So, I Zim, used you, so what? Nobody noticed you even when I dragged you out of school to my voot cruiser. No one ever wanted you anyways. You were the crazy kid, insane, no one believed you. Why? Because no one. Needs. You." he smiled again. "So thank Zim and be a good boy." he ordered me.

"Thank you my Tallest." YUCK just hearing my voice saying was disgusting.

"Now THAT is a good boy." he patted my head and as he leaned forward. Awkward at his closeness I turned my head and seethed. Dame his controlling chip!

Sliding off me, he pushed himself off the bed. I stayed where I was left and refused to look at him. The wall WAS nicer! I reached for my nearby glasses and placed them on.

"Your stupid human underwear is in the compartments under the bed...Dib -worm."

Sharply turning my head to face Zim I yelled,

"STOP listening to MY conversations!" pushing my large glasses further onto my nose I sat up to get off the bed.

"Zim can't HELP it, your big head makes you have a BIG mouth." he lifted his shoulders and his arms in a mocking way while he shook his head.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" I shouted at him as my feet touched the floor, readying my self to launch myself of the bed and tackle him.

"Maybe not so much ...as you grew into it, but I did have to make my mark big to be seen on your head, when it was big." he smirked at his comeback. I growled and pushed myself fully off the bed. Turning my back to him and crouching down, I ignored his comment then searched for clean cloths and the missing underwear I wasn't wearing.

"Where are we?" I grumbled to change the subject as I sorted through identical clothes to Zim.

"Mm? Oh, Irken's main Invader ship." he told me patiently.

"I KNEW it! We ARE flying!" ignoring a pair of clothes that I placed on the bed, I stood and twisted around and asked ...well, more like ordered Zim to tell me where the windows were.

Lifting an eyebrow, Zim squinted his right eye. "Stupid _human, _they're where they've always been; by the transmitter screen."

"Huh?" I questioned because this room had not windows there.

"The switches for the windows." Zim supplied.

"Oh..." turning, I went to where he instructed. But before I made it I heard Zim say something about fixing the memory in the chip. Stopping I sharply faced him and told him sternly. "YOU will not!"

"But if you can't even remember where the switches are in this room; how will you remember the last five years living as an Irken?" He told me with a troubled expression. "How will you pass as one, HUH? Dib -_thing_?"

"Why would I need to pretend to be an Irken?" He looked at me like I was an idiot. Why? Did he know something I didn't?

BECAUSE Dib-_human, _Only Irkens can be Irken Tallest!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's all of chapter two. But I'm happy that my chapters are getting bigger though.<strong>_

_**Thank you R/R ers you make me emotionally really happy enough to cry.**_

_**Please, please, please tell me if anything starts to sound 'corny'. I trying not to get that word anywhere near my writing**_


	4. it's just space

**Coming Too**

By B. A. Monster

_Fan fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>ZADR<strong>

Zim/Dib

* * *

><p>Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez &amp; Nickelodeon.<p>

Dib's point of view

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

{It's Just Space}

"What?" I screamed. "Why am I Tallest too?"

"Well," he stretched out the word "Zim could have done it himself but it would be safer for Zim if I had a per-say body guard or insider that can help." He stared at his nonexistent nails.

"But you're stronger than me!" I pointed out.

"So. Better in numbers controlled by two then numbers rebelling against one." Shaking my head at the weird jabber of words that just left his mouth, I walked over to the control panel next to the large transmitter screen.

"Great JUST great!" I exclaimed as I threw my hands up. Not only am I a Tallest, but I'm an impersonating Tallest who is controlled by the other Tallest. "Way to make things complicated Zim!" I seethed as I turned to glance at him, then everything went dark after I randomly flipping a switch.

"Dib-_Human_! What did you do?" Zim yelled through the darkness. I saw teeth cover and revel themselves as he accused me. Laughing a little bit, I pointed at him.

"Your teeth are glowing." I told him.

"Well, your whole body is GLOWING". Zim returned then chuckled "Glowie Dib". Looking down I saw that it was true.

"Hey! I look like a ghost. Cool" I started to mimic a sound of a ghost.

"Oh would you shut up! It's just a black light." He sighed as I heard some ruffling. "I put it in after I killed the old Tallest. It used to be a Disco ball but I thought that was stupid." Flipping on the lights, Zim stood next to me. "Read, you stupid worm, it says right here, Windows" moving his hand to that switch, he flipped it.

"Aw, kill joy" I mumbled as I walked to the opening windows. Then I laugh to myself his Tallest had a disco ball what retros-nerds. I turned to look at him with a question on my face.

"Why-"But Zim cut me off.

"They liked jokes and..." he waved his hand around. I didn't get it.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask or I'll destroy you like I did them." he glared at me.

"What-"

"DON'T!"

"But.. shouldn't I know everything you know?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Stop that, Dib -_worm._"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"That" he pointed at me "it's stupid looking.." I stared at him in disbelief.

"WHAT! So now I can't ask questions?" I yelled in misunderstanding.

"NO Stupid. That thing with your head and the way you spoke." he looked away "it's weird" he mumbled loudly.

"Whatever" was my reply as I turned to the window. It was dark like a room without lights. No planets or asteroids, just blank; I thought it would be more of an enigma. Sighing I crossed my arms and tried to find what I liked about it.

"I don't understand why you like this" Zim said as he walked up to me. Glancing at him I shrugged unable to explain. "It's just space."

"Well, it's because of the unknown and all of the mysteries that can be found out there." I told him what I always told myself.

"Your stupid earth waters have more mystery then this." he answered back.

"That's true..." I let the words hang there as I watched the blackness. Zim is smarter than I had expected. He's totally different then the clumsy alien I knew from earth. I looked at him dead on getting ready to assess him again to find some answers to my questions. But Zim was snarling at me and giving me angry looks. "What?"

"OF Course Zim is SMART!" he seethed "you have to be the smartest and the tallest to be a Leader of Irk! Don't you ever insult me like that again, you Dirty worm baby. Your existence can be deleted with a snap. To your neck that is. Or I could just order you to die.." He sternly informed me making me processed what he just said.

Great I was talking out loud again...Zim pointed at me casual. So I raised my eyebrow.

"You did it again." he stated.

"Then stop listening TO me!" I ordered.

"YOU stop thinking then, mm!" he shot back. It's harder than it looks I told him and myself. "Ah! And I just bet it does." he smirked at me and crossed his arms. I glared at him and he smirked grew bigger. I turned away first making me hear Zim yell "Victory is mine."

Walking over to the panel I flipped the window switch and saw Zim still in his victory phase so I rolled my eyes and watched as he congratulated himself on a pathetic win.

* * *

><p><strong>END of Chapter 3<strong>

**Chapter 4 is {Of Gir and Babies}**


	5. Of Gir and Babies

**Coming Too**

By B. A. Monster

_Fan fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>ZADR<strong>

****Zim/Dib

* * *

><p>Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez &amp; Nickelodeon.<p>

Dib's point of view

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

{Of Gir and Babies}

Opening my mouth I interrupted Zim's 'love me fest'. "So where's Gir?" he looked at me blankly then replied.

"With the smits."

"With the what?" he gave me a look then started to jester with his hands as he explained.

"Infants, uh… babies; you know younger versions of ourselves." Raising both my eye brows I questioned this.

"Are you sure this is a good thing for him to do?"

"YES! Zim modified him." he posed proudly "He now knows how to care for smits…but I couldn't fix his…" he waved his hands in a circle. "Gir-ness." He looked disgusted that he couldn't change that. Shrugging I walked over to my bed and picked up my Irken uniform then turned to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Zim asked as he grabbed my arm as I walked past him.

"Changing clothes…" I looked at his hand then his face.

"In the cleansing room?"

"Uh… yeah, in the _bathroom_." He let go of me and I continued to my destination.

"You do know that all this time we have been talking, you have been speaking Irk… right?" he informed me. I stopped and looked back at him.

"What?" I asked confusion.

"Your speech has _been in_ Irken all this time, you know."

"But…I don't know…" then it hit me, "the chip." He looked at me determinately

"Yes… but Zim doesn't understand. If you can _speak_ it; why didn't you register what an Irken smit was? Do you not know the words but is _able_ to communicate with the language without thinking?" he stared at me practically expecting me to tell him an answer.

"Don't know." Was all I could supply. He stared more intently then stalked to his desk which was to the right of the bathroom wall. He shouted for the computer and a smaller version than that of the one that he had at his base on earth appeared from the desk.

"Pull up file D.I.B." As he said this I turned to the bathroom door. I'll hack into that computer later when Zim isn't around.

The clothes I put on were cool. They were flexible and shifted to my size. Any movement I made was easy to do, the perfect fighting attire. The only stupid thing about it was the scarlet skirt shirt thingy. It was too long for my taste; it went all the way to my caves and it split on both sides of my hips to allow my legs free room. The shoes were okay, not as bad ass as my combat boots, but at least they were black.

Stepping out of the bathroom I looked for Zim. He was in the same place as before but he was accepting a flash drive like object and placing it into his PAK.

"Does this have to be this color?" I asked as I lifted the skirt like part. "Or does it have to be this long?" I eyed him.

"It's standard." Was the answer. Damn it, this thing is so... I don't know girly-ish, it needed to be black and just a shirt and maybe a trench coat to show off. Zim moved to the beds and picked up a PAK that was on one of side tables. "Dib, you will never take this off without my permission. EVER. Do you understand me?" he ordered me.

"Yes Tallest Zim." My chip replied. He walked behind me and pressed the PAK to my back. Four tentacles plunged themselves into my skin and muscle making me gasp and half scream. The pain was unbearable and my legs went out. Zim's gloved hand shot out and wrapped me around the middle; holding me up.

"It'll pass." He told me as he held me close so that I was still some what standing straight. I grabbed his arm without thinking and squeezed as hard as I could and shut my eyes. _Oh god this was worse than when I was kicked by Torque and had internal bleeding. _Blinking back the tears the struggled to stand showing Zim that he could loosen his grip on me. This lasted about ten to fifteen minutes before I braved standing on my own.

"Oh…oh…okay, I think I can do this." I told myself reassuringly. Taking a deep breath, I tried not to sway as I faced Zim.

"You will tell me if this happens again. Old Dibblet was emotionless and couldn't feel pain. It was useful but not as fun." He smirked making me stiffen to say something but when I straightened my back pain shot back into me. Flinching I rubbed my shoulder. "A hologram like projection is activated when your PAK senses more than me as guests or intruders within a fifty yard limit unless there no barriers. But basically I will tell your PAK when to activate and to deactivate." I rotated my neck as I listened. "Also the portable PAK is a store for information. It is synced with my PAK. Zim can go into yours at anytime but you're not allowed into mine. On a further note, you can ask me anything mentally and my PAK will pick it up and Zim can answer back."

"Can you read my mind?" I eyed him seriously.

"Not words no, but feelings at quick flashes, the closer we are the harder it is to pick up; this is more of a long ranged transaction." He pointed at the PAK. "It should always hurt like this when you put it on and might lessen as you get use to the pain."

"Great..." I mumbled. It wasn't like pain didn't always follow Zim.

"Now come, Dib." Zim ordered making me straighten in a march like stance. A wave of dizziness flooded me mixing with the pain of having my back straight.

"Zim…" I growled helplessly. We started to walk out the door when I called him. The order he made, forced it to slip out my lips without my notice.

"Mm…" Zim half turned "Eh? …How did the pain come this time?" he asked me.

"Straightening my back…" I replied slowly and weakly.

"Then don't stand straight, Dib." He ordered making the pain disappear as I followed it. Sighing I nodded my head and we continued on our way.

We walked for what seemed like forever; well to me it did, while I stared at my feet as we marched down the hall. Trying to block the dull pain; I forced myself to ask questions.

"I thought you said that you could feel my emotions?" I mumbled to his back.

"When the connection is first established, Zim doesn't get anything, plus the closer you are to me the more blocked the signal is. I already told you this." He stated over his shoulder.

"How long is it until you feel anything?" I asked

"Oh about ten to fifteen minutes… Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering…" I replied. That means whenever the PAK is activated I can have some time to control my emotions so he doesn't get to doubtful of what I plan to do. And the closer we are the less he feels. DAMN! He did this so he could keep an eye on me didn't he! Glaring at his back I followed his lead to the destination in which he was taking us.

I've got to find a way to plan something, so I can get away from this ship and Zim! But then again; it might be better for Earth if I stayed here and prevented anything bad to happen to it…**If** it was still there.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a very small Irken passed. That one was tinier then Zim when I first meet him.

"To send off the new Invaders." He said as he snaked his hand back and forcefully grabbed my arm. Pulling me roughly to the side of him he leaned in and whispered harshly into my ear. "YOU won't say _anything _but agreements to my words. Give disgusting looks to the small Invaders and comment about their size but NOTHING more. Do you understand _Tallest_ Dib." I nodded as the chip made me reply.

"Good." He told me placidly.

Is that what the old Tallest did to him? Make fun of him to his face **and** behind his back? Was Zim the smallest then? Is that why he killed them? I wondered this as he approached some large doors. Bumping Zim's arm as he pulled me ahead with him, I watched as the doors opened just as Zim turned his head slightly.

"PAK activate." All I had been thinking about disappeared as millions of Irken history filled my brain like one big title wave.

* * *

><p><em>I will put up the next part sometime within the next two weeks.<em>

_The next chapter's name is {Mind of a 16 year old}_


	6. Mind of a 16 year Old

**Coming Too**

By B. A. Monster

_Fan fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>ZADR<strong>

Zim/Dib

* * *

><p>Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez &amp; Nickelodeon.<p>

Dib's point of view

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

{Mind of A 16 year old}

It took about three hours to get through all the Invaders. Well not all of them but the ones who were assigned a planet. Zim listed planets I have never even heard of, they were pretty random too. Like one called the Couch planet? Who thought of that?

After the assembly I followed Zim once more.

Not even paying attention to where I was going, for I had things on my mind. Like that I ACTUALLY was able to hurt Zim! (Even though I was out of it…) I was confused so I tried to settle this by trying to remember what all happened.

(flash back)

_ Zim hissed as I was bombarded with all the knowledge of Irk. Somehow I had latched my hand on to his arm as we walked._

_ "HANDS OFF DIB!" he gritted out sharply. My chip obeyed even though I had barley recognized his words as my world started to spinning. Zim made it worse by jerking me back and forth as he shook me viciously._

_ "WHY did you do that … Dib – _filth_?" He stared at my face for a moment then stopped shaking me back and forth. "What's wrong with your face?" He was all blurry and my eyes started to water. My brain was getting too much information at once and it felt like a balloon getting squeezed. My head was __**going to explode**__!_

_ "It…I…It's…too…to mu…ch…much. I ca…can't…thi…thing…think." I tried to form the words but it was hard even to process them when all the knowledge was going at hyper speed through my head. Raising my hands I cupped them around my head and tried to force the information back! To compress or to stop the flow but it just forced its way even farther inside making my head feel enfolded into its self over and over again. As I crouched down to bring my knees closer to my head I opened my mouth and just let myself ramble as tears poured down my face._

_ "It hurts. It hurts. It Hurts. It Hurts! IT HURTS! HURTS, HURTS, HURTS!" I repeated this over and over. Trying to make my brain realize it was overloading and that it __couldn't __**take it **__**Anymore**__! Then just as quickly as it appeared, the pain disappeared. Still holding onto my head I looked up at Zim._

_ "What?" he asked me after I stared at him for a while without talking._

_ "It's gone…" I started in surprise. Did he do something? Or was it some kind of short burst then gone in a flash kind of thing. Like an explosion? Yeah that's exactly like it, just on an extreme level __inside__ my head without blood or death._

_ "Well of course it's gone, you idiot!" his eye twitched as he continued. "Now are you done complaining? We have more important things to deal with at the moment then you and your stupid pain." He pivoted around and walked through the double doors rubbing his arm. He stopped mid-way and flung a death glare back at me. Stumbling I got to my feet; I then wiping my tears away and followed after him._

(End of Flash back)

I came back to the present just as I slammed into Zim's back. He had just finished growling something at me so I decided to risk being hit.

"What did you say?"

"Listen to Zim and STOP putting your feet in the sky!"

"Uh …head in the clouds…" I corrected him.

"What?" he faces me with his expression angry.

"The..., the saying is 'get your head out of the clouds' not 'stop putting your feet in the sky'."

"You're lying!" Oh god, is he serious? I stared at him as I raised an eyebrow. Why did young Zim suddenly pop back?

"So where are we going?" a changed of subject was in order.

"That's what I just told you!" he revealed.

"So… we're at-" I tried to start.

"The Main Lab." He cut in and presented a door that I guess was the main lab's. It was a big door.

"Okay what's at the main lab?" I asked as I stared at the very large door. What is with Irkens and large doors?

"The main computer and the smits." He informed me.

"So…Gir is in there?" I eyed it suspiciously. I didn't dislike Gir or anything but the little robot was a bit of a menace. Even if he didn't mean it, the robot always ended up in the way. Now I can vouch that he WAS helpful a couple of times when I was investigating Zim, but that was before and the now Zim is different so that means that **this **Gir has to be different too…right?

Rolling his eyes Zim turned to press his hand on a large screen pad. "Is it even safe that Gir is with the main computer?" I asked him.

"Yes…" Zim drawled as the screen pad highlighted his hand with a laser. "I told you before, Dib-_Worm_, I reprogrammed him." As he took his hand off the pad the door started to open and a blur flew through the door **toward** us.

"MAS-TTA!" a happy high pitched voice screamed. Dodging the object with a side step, the robot slammed onto my head almost knocking me off my feet.

'Ahh!" was all I got out before my face was covered and my air passages were blocked.

"Big headed BOY" he squeezed tighter. "You're BACK!" I winced at the strength of the tiny being. Damn this robot is strong. Trying to pry him off so I could breathe, I faintly heard Zim call Gir.

"Yes Sir" Gir fell to the ground and saluted his master while I took a deep breathes with my hands on my knees.

"Status report." Zim ordered as we followed him in to the lab.

"Everything is in working order. 20 correctly made tubes are growing." Gir replied obediently.

"Main computer awaken." He said to nothing visible.

"Yes, my Tallest Zim?" a female voice replied.

"Take this," Zim held out the flash drive that he had stored earlier in his PAK. "Analyze it and tell me what's wrong with Dib."

"Yes sir." A computer tentacle accepted the drive and disappeared. Find out what is wrong with me? He's going to **OPEN **my head _again_!

"Like **hell** you're going to_ experiment on me AGAIN_! I spun around aiming for the large door. But it closed before I even took one step.

"DON'T LEAVE THIS ROOM DIB!" Zim ordered making my body stop in place. Seething I turned to face him.

"I will not let you RIP open _my head_ a second time!" I shouted at him viciously.

"If I _wanted_ to rip open your head again I could do it without your consent! You were out cold when it happened anyway. You felt nothing. So why get all whiny about it now?" He faced me as he said this.

"I wouldn't want to open that meat ball again anyway." He huffed at me as he looked away. Did he call my head a meat ball? I opened my mouth to ask but Zim cut me off. "The Chip is synced to the computer nonetheless. Why make a mess?"

A blue beam flashed over the room until it reached me then a beeping sound came from the back of my head near my neck. Sighing I mumbled something about my head being a beacon as I watched Zim move toward the digital screen that formed in front of him. Sauntering up next to him I tried estimate the size of it. I guess about the size of the screen in Zim's room times five.

"A beacon's fitting, don't you think?" He gave me a sideways smirk as I glared at him.

"Shut up" I snapped at him. Then turned my attention back to the screen, it was see-through, a projection of color mostly. Raising my hand I reached out to touch it just as the computer started to speak. Grabbing my hand, Zim looked up at the large computer's avatar face and listened dexterously to what it told him.

"It seems there is no internal brain damage. Knowledge he acquired over the past five years is still there."

"Why doesn't he remember anything?" Zim asked frantically as his face showed concern.

"He suffers from a type of amnesia. Mainly Source Amnesia which is that he has the information but he does not know how he learned it. There may be a hint of both categories of Semantic which is of basic knowledge _l_ike if something is big, small or named and Episodic which is the change in behavior because of an event. Both of these are in his Declarative memory loss; but only a small amount. Those are long term memory loss but the Episodic has a possibility of making him have a better chance of regaining them back."

"Explain." Zim ordered as I reclaimed my hand.

"If an _event_ that can trigger some new behavior is activated then there is a possibility of reviving those lost memories." The computer complied

"And **if** it doesn't?"

"If not, maturing of the mind, body and spirit is in order; because at this moment that mind of his is a 16 year old teenager instead of a 21 year old adult." The female voice informed him.

"Do you know the estimated time amount for this?" Zim questioned optimistically.

"It could be from a day to a week to years. It all depends on the effect it has on Dib. Negative and it will pull his mind down further into the dark or positive and everything will come back."

"How do we know what's good or bad?" I asked before Zim could. He shoved me to the side as I glanced at him with a smirked while he glared. I guess he wanted to be the one to ask. _Well to bad _I told him in my mind.

"It's more likely that Tallest Zim would know that answer since he know you best Tallest Dib." I frowned at the reply and faced Zim.

"Really you know the answer to this?" I tried say mockingly.

"In a way." He challenged me as I looked him. I raise my eyebrow at him in response. "It's always been power or weakness between us so that is what I'll use." He told me smartly. _Power or weakness? _What does he mean by that? Okay power I can understand but what does having a weakness have to do with it?

* * *

><p>Explains the meaning if your confused:<p>

_Declarative memory_** (sometimes referred to as explicit memory) is one of two types of long term human memory. It refers to memories which can be consciously recalled such as facts and knowledge.[1] Its counterpart is known as non-declarative or Procedural memory, which refers to unconscious memories such as skills (e.g. learning to ride a bicycle). Declarative memory can be divided into two categories: episodic memory which stores specific personal experiences and semantic memory which stores factual information.[2]**

**-**_Semantic memory_** includes generalized knowledge that does not involve memory of a specific event. For instance, people can answer questions like "Are wrenches pets or tools?" without remembering any specific event in which they learned that wrenches are tools.**

**Events that are recorded into episodic memory may trigger **_episodic_ **learning, i.e. a change in behavior that occurs as a result of an event.[2][3] For example, a fear of dogs that follows being bitten by a dog is episodic learning.**

_Source amnesia_** is a memory disorder in which someone can recall certain information, but they do not know where or how they obtained the information.**

Next chapter (9) {1 to rule them all}


	7. 1 to Rule them All

**Coming Too**

By B. A. Monster

_Fan fiction_

* * *

><p><strong>ZADR<strong>

****Zim/Dib

* * *

><p>Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez &amp; Nickelodeon.<p>

Dib's point of view

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

{1 to rule them all}

* * *

><p>"<em>WWEEEE<em>! Mas-Ta is going to make big head a _**MAN**_!" Gir squealed loudly. I glanced at him than back at Zim. Then I did it again several time. What did Gir mean a Man? Then it hit me. **OH, DEAR GOD**! He _wouldn't_? I eyed Zim suspiciously.

"You wouldn't." I told him out loud. He eyed me with a blank expression.

"Zim wouldn't do what?" his challenge like question made my skin prickle.

"You wouldn't **DARE**! Not for my first time, you will **NOT!** Nope. Nope. Not you. **No, No, No, No, NO**!" I backed away shaking my head before he could answer. "NEVER!" My first time is going to be with a nice girl who is soft and… girly.

"What are you yammer about?" Zim asked me as he looked at Gir for the answer.

"Hehehe" the robot giggled, "He's afraid of you." he told his master like it was something funny.

"I am **NOT**." I forced this out loudly as I tried to hide behind a large tube filled with water and stuff.

"Are _TOO_!" the robot shot back. What did he think this was? A game of who says the last word? I grumbled to myself as I glared at him and Zim.

"Is he?" Zim asked curiously to no one in particular. Gir gave a dramatic nod catching his attention , He smiled and started to walk slowly towards me. I tried desperately to keep the water tube between us as he advanced.

"I'm not scared of you, Zim" I tried to confirm to him as well as myself that what I said was true. He started closing in, turning to the left side of the tube to see me, so I scooted to the right to hide.

Why is Zim in my space? He was never this personal back in high school. In my opinion; I think back then he was more of a 'get out of my space' kind of guy.

"Really?" he asked me calmly. "You're _not afraid __**of**__ Zim_?" he trailed after me making us take a circle around the tube. "Then why don't you look at me?" Really, I'm not looking at him? That is how he thinks I'm scared of him? God, he's ridiculous! I rolled my eyes as I spoke.

"Just because I'm **not** looking at you doesn't mean I'm scared of you. The point is that you're different then the Zim I'm used to. I'm used to the _smaller_ Zim who was _always_ fighting me and allowed me to screw up his plans for earth domination." Just as I finished the last word Zim's hand snaked around and griped collar. Growling he shook me back and forth for a second.

"I did not _let_ you fowl up my plans!" He shout in my face.

"So you're saying I'm smarter then you; for being able to fowl up your amazing plans?" I asked him when he stopped the shaking.

"**NO**! I was _never_ stupid and you were never smarter! I planned for you to fowl up the plans. That was my plan!"

"What?" does he ever _try_ and make things simple? With an aggregated snarl, he tossed me to the floor.

"Hey! Why am I being hassled by being thrown around? _I'm_ the injured party here!" I exclaimed as I pushed myself to my feet and glared.

"Kish" he whipped around to stare at me, "You're _**some**_ injured party," he snarled as he stared me up and down. "Nothing stolen or hurt, you were just relocated. Now me, on the other hand, check me off _**all of the above**_." He boasted with sarcasm as he made and invisible check with his finger.

"Wha-" I started to ask but he cut me off with a wave as he changed the subject.

"Come Dib-_filth_, back to our room. Zim will tell you what you missed out on for the _past **five years**_." I slowly followed him just to make sure he wouldn't turn around and do something bad, like rape or something along that line.

Once back into our room, even with the thought of the only other person in the room possibly raping said person with the thought of it. I still walked over to my ruffled up bed and sat on it. I'm just asking for it, I thought to myself. Then my inner scientist came up and asked if I truly want to _do it_ ...with Zim? Like the flower petal game, I went back in forth say yes and no. That is until said alien interrupted.

"OKAY!… Your yes's and no's are bothering me. Either, make up your mind on the stupid question you asked yourself or stop thinking about it!"

"Did you hear the question?" I asked slowly.

"What?" he spun to face me with a 'I wasn't listening to you' expression.

"Did you **hear my question**? Did I _say it out loud_?" I squeaked out in embarrassment hoping that he didn't. But with my luck he probably did.

"NO!. Now stop talking, I'm about tell you what you missed." I nodded with relief. Finally some blessing on my part I told myself as I sat more comfortable by crossing my legs. Yes, no, yes, no, ye-. My mind cleared as I listened tied to Zim's Voice.

"Okay!" he started as he marched back and forth, "It all started when my computer recorded a transmission from the Massive…"

**(Flash back time!) (Zim's POV)**

_"What do you mean you got a stay call from the Massive?" I screamed at my computer as I continued shaking it._

_"It's exactly that…Sir…"It drawled. "It was recording but by accident." I stared at the screen; once I stopped shaking it. What to do? What to do? I asked myself  
><em>

_"Fine! Play it ,but make sure that it's only one way, I don't want the Tallest to know I'm watching them without permission." I waved it as a go. But I still felt confused, why would a recording be posted unexpectedly? Is it a mistake? Settling back into my chair I crossed my arms and waited for the transmission to start playing._

* * *

><p><strong><em>to be continued...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>B-A-Monster<span>: I'm lazy so at earliest it MIGHT be up by end of this month. But don't expect much.**

**but yeah I'm trying Zim's POV wish me luck!**


	8. Zim's story start

**Coming Too**

By B. A. Monster

* * *

><p><em>Fan fiction<em>

**ZADR**

Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez & Nickelodeon.

Zim's point of view

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

{Zim's Story}

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you got a stray call from the Massive?" I screamed at my computer as I continued shaking it.<p>

"It's exactly that…sir…" It drawled. "It was recording, but by accident." I stared at the screen once I had stopped shaking it. _What to do? What to do?_

"Fine! Play it but make sure that it's only one way, I don't want the tallest to know I'm watching them without permission." I waved it as a go, but I still felt confused. W_hy would a recording be posted unexpectedly? Is it a mistake?_ Settling back into my chair I crossed my arms waiting for the transmission to play.

**"I can not believe Zim did not answer our call!" Tallest Red seethed as he looked at Tallest Purple.**

**"Maybe he's out?" Purple suggested.**_ When did they call? _I thought to myself.

**"Of all Irk! When I wanted to expel him personally, he's not there, but every other time he is!" Red threw his gloved hands up and stomped around the red room that consisted of two ,large black beds with their side tables and half of a computer desk from the vision of the transmitting screen. **_What? Expel? What does that mean? _I stare at the screen closer expecting it to give me answers.

** "Maybe you shouldn't tell him..." Purple left the sentence hanging. **I gripped my chair with my claws and clenched my teeth_. _

_ "_Why don't you just spit it out_!" _I screamed at the video.

**"Why not? I've been angry all morning and it just seems right to bitch at Zim, when he is the problem." Red pointed at the screen. "He's the threat to the Irken Empire, more so then that stupid Blue of mine or you. He's even**** a defect...****." He scoffed like it was ironic.  
><strong>

** "Thanks" Purple told him dead pan. Red looked at him.**

** "Oh not that your not dangerous, it's just that..." the Red eyed alien tried to consul him, but did it unsuccessfully.**

** "Yeah, I know what you mean. When he goes off he doesn't stop until the friends of his victim are dead. I at least stop when my intended target is dead ten folds; boiled, cut up, and never seen again and that's if I didn't hate the guy." Purple stared at his partner who was a little shocked.**

"**Then if I..." Red started**. I began to daze out of the conversation. _What is going on?_

**"Don't start what you probably know the answer to." the Purple eyed alien leaned his head back and stared at him with a 'don't even try it' glaze in his eyes.**

** "Ah... Okay." Red shuddered. The other shook his head and tried to continue what they had begun.**

** "But when you go and rant on him and he retaliates then what? Do we sent him to IWHITE or what? Do we kill him? You have to think a head. You used to be good at that you know." Purple crossed his arms in disappointment. **_What's IWHITE? _I thought to myself.

** "I'm still as brilliant as I was." Red argued with a pout.  
><strong>

** "Yeah but with me, It's dulled a bit." Purple smirked at him with hooded eyes.**

** "Yeah...maybe. So what would they do with him a IWHITE? Manual labor like what they did to Blue?" Red asked. **_Who's Blue? I've never heard of an Irken named Blue. _I mental put that on my list of thing s to look up.

**"Well, I did more then manual labor...even though the place is a work house; it's more like an institution." Red gave him a questioning look, but Purple wouldn't go on. "Death would be the same as the place, it's just that ... the place can kind of change you. And Zim is definitely a Zero on the list of IWHITE members. That's a totally different level from a Two. That's why we sent him away in the first place because he was a Zero. Maybe we should just leave him on that planet?" Growling Red rubbled his head as Purple ended his reasoning. **

** "**Zim is no Zero!" I yelled at the screen. _I Am no Zero._ My eye twitched as I repeated it.

** "Maybe that's the best. Thank Irk he wasn't in or this would have been more trouble then it was worth. If he would have heard this it would be hell." He looked at Purple, "You could always beat Blue back at the institute; do you think he's close to Zim's level? Giving the time he's been gone, since I sent him to that Irken Army camp to get his blood lust to lighten." He looked at Purple worriedly. "Do you think he's going to end up like Zim?"**

** "No, Zim's a different thing all together. I may have been able to beat your brother, but he was a little thing back then and I was in the beginning of my adulthood, so it was easy. But we let Zim be by him self longer...he's practically an adult now and that's when he's most strongest." **I stared at my Tallest in disbelief. _Did the tallest just say Zim is strong?_

** "Even when he's that short?" Red had to just mention that in. **I growled as I stared at him. _That I will change, I will become tall just you wait, and you will not let me stay here on this Irken forsaken planet of dirt! I Zim will conquer this world and victory will be mine  
><em>

_**"**_**Even that short, I have my doubts at fighting him. If he ever becomes taller I think he will become unstoppable." Purple stretches up his arms and tried to massage his shoulder.**

** "So-," Red started as he began to think up of a plan. "We block all shipment, transmissions then relocate." Purple looked surprised at this.**

** "But-"  
><strong>

** "No buts! He needs to be as far away as possible from us. He's going to be harder to deal with. We might as well lose him now when it's a little simpler then when he becomes the ultimate threat."**

**"Fine, but Zim won't like this when he finds out." Purple warned him.**

** "Yeah I-"**

The screen blanked out.

"That is the end of the of it." the computer stated. Gripping onto the side of my chair again, I grounded my teeth. _How dare they leave me! After all I did for them! They just turn tail and abandon me on this stupid planet!_

Screaming I fly out of the chair making is spin maddeningly. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _Rushing to the nearest lab table I started to smash things and throw them.

"Damn it! How dare they leave me. Irk I hate this Planet!" I yelled at the objects I destroyed. "Irk Fuck it!" Huffing I stared at the mess and tried to calm down.

"Zim will not except this." I told the quite room as calmly as he could. _No I won't. Six sickly human years I've been here, and for what? Because the tallest were afraid of me. Well I'll show them how to be afraid. No matter how long it takes I'll show them real fear._

"Zim will be feared! Just you wait Tallest, Just you wait!" I started to chuckle loudly at my new goal. _ Yes, Zim will be victorious! _

Suddenly Gir's loud stomping foot steps started to close in. _I need to do some thing about his operating system, but not like that last time when he went insane. Something different, something..._

"Mast-a!" Gir screeched making my antennas cringe, but thank Irk that they got used to that high pitch or else they would have been fallen off if not.

"What?" I asked mincingly at the robot. He smiled a swung his arms which were out of his green dog costume.

"We have a Guest." he told be informatively. My eye twitched at this.

"What kind of guest?" I looked down at him as I tired to set the things on the lab table up.

"Big headed boy." He answered back. Swinging my head to him I rushed back to the computer.

"What? When? How?" I switched to the security cameras and tried to find him.

"Through the vents silly!" Gir giggled as he tried to hug my leg. I turned and glared at him.

"Don't. You. Even. Dare." I warned him. After that was said the bot began to tear up and whine. Groaning I put out my leg, instantly he clung to it. _Irk save me! _I sighed as I tried to walk away from the computer. It wasn't as hard as the first time, having this done to multiple times.

"Weee!"

_ "_To Irk and back! Why is the Dib-thing here?" I questioned the room. "Computer capture the intruder and bring him to me. Screaming followed as the Dib was pulled out of a hole in the ceiling.

"Damn it, Space boy! I didn't even make it out of the vent yet! The Dib yelled as he struggled against the mechanical arms that had captured him.

"You're intruding, worm monkey..." I stated the obvious slowly to him. The Dib smiled at me as I tilted my head. _His stupid facial expressions... what is he planing?_ Then as his smile disappeared, I narrowed my eyes at him. _What does he want...he always comes at a horrible time. What is with his bad timing? _

"Well duh" The Dib made it sound like a stupid statement. My eye started to twitch. He was the only one who really could bring out the anger in me fastest. With just a couple of words. "So are you going to tell me your "great" plan while I'm hanging here?" He looked at me with his shinny glasses and I could practically see the twinkle in his eyes through the glare. Yeah, this human got thrills trying to stop me. I could practically see him shiver in excitement. This human was not afraid of me, just of what I could do.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. Growling I turned slightly from him trowing Gir off my leg with one sharp kick. The robot squelled and laughed as he ran to the transporter that went to the kitchen above them. _What can I do to him?_ I tapped my chin with a gloved finger. _The list was endless, but I..._ The thoughts stopped when the white earth monkey spoke again.

"Let me go!" he wiggled and tried to use his height to escape. _Damn human growth spurts_. I cursed them as I growled and watched as The Dib tried to moved. "Zim! I'm not a puppet on a sting so you can control! Let me go!" _Puppet? Mm..._

"Eh?!" I pounded my fist into my palm. That's it! I stared at the human and smiled. "Yes it could work..." I stared him up and down trying to find the perfect way.

"Huh... why do look..." the teen started before changing his approach. "What are you up to?" he continued suspiciously.

"Mm?" I looked away pretending to look innocent. "What do you mean?" I asked as I pressed the button to release the human. "Zim is up to nothing." Then I started to chuckle. _Oh was this gonna be the most brilliant evilest thing to be done to Dib-worm. _

_ "_What's so funny, Alien?" he asked me even more suspicious. I stopped my chuckling at once and stared at him with tranquil eyes.

"Oh nothing...nothing at all." I gave him a sly smile

"That was a evil laugh. Your up to something, So as earth's only hope I'll stop you! No matter what it takes. He pointed at me like it was a ultimatum.

"So?" I countered. I was such a good mood that his words didn't bother me. I even kept my smile still on my mouth.

"So! So?! Is that all you have to say? No rant? Or detailed plan report? What...Wha-ah!" The Dib screamed this at me as he waved his arms around and lastly stomped his foot. I rolled my eyes at the human. _Really did he think I going to tell him the plan I made for him? Well maybe later, but not when I just came up with I idea!_

" Oh shut your mouth hole." I gritted out at him. Aggravation started to rise in me. _Arg! Why does he do this? He always sets me off! I can't be with him more then a minute and he makes me want to punch his lights out._ Rubbing my head, I begged the headache that was coming to go away.

"No I will not shut up!" he yelled at me. _Did he say no? Oh that is totally going to be the first thing to be fixed when I turn him into a drone. _I lost my smile and glared at him itching to hit him. Go on I dare you, my eyes told him. Say it again.

He looked at me, straightened his self and grinned. "No." It wasn't a vary long word but it had me, who was across the room over to the him in a heart beat. I slammed my fist into his face. Balancing on my metal spider legs I grew about two feet to catch up with the new found tallness of the adolescence.

"I warned you" I snarled at him. At he turned to face me red blood leaking from his smiling mouth.

"You did." He swung his fist near my stomach almost making contact. I flung a metal leg over to his missing only grazing an arm. He threw out his leg tripping a couple of the other metal legs. I pushed myself away from the human so that he wouldn't land any kicks to my fallen form. Flipping on to my belly I glared at him then shoved up lightly with my gloved arms sending me steadily onto my metal limbs again. Then we started to circle each other like hunting beasts. Dib- filth's hands clenched and relaxed as we rotated ninety degrees.

"Though you shouldn't be surprised that I backed talked, Zim. I'll NEVER listen to you, ever." He spited out . _Oh but you will start to once I make you into a puppet._

_ "_No, I'm not surprised. That's what the Dib does. Back talk." I smirked at him deviously. "You are so easy to provoke." Dib snorted at that making my eye twitch.

"And you aren't? Please almost ever word I say makes that eye twitch." he pointed at my twitching eye. Growling I stretched out a mechanical leg to take him off his feet.

"Ha! You missed." he tauted as he jumped over them.

"Did I?" I countered as I stopped in mid swipe and go him just as he landed back on his feet. Slamming onto his side, I shoved downward with another leg and almost penetrated him. But at the last second he turned and his upper left side was slashed instead.

"You-u!" His eyes widened as he stared at the leg buried into the concrete right next to his rib cage holding his heart. Though shock from the almost killing blow Dib thrust out his foot to through me back. I stopped it a the heel twisting it making Dib-worm cringe and grunt. Flipping him onto his stomach by force his leg to spin, I pushed my knee onto his back, letting go of his foot.

"What are you do-" Dib-monkey started but was cut off with a groan as I thrusted his arm behind his back. Then taking that same arm I began to rip the sleeve of the trench coat. He started to whimper. "No! Not my jacket!" he begged. Once it was torn off I forcefully grabbed his other arm then placed the wrist together so that they could be tied by the leather strip.

"Gir!" I yelled and the robot appeared. The Dib tried to struggle but I pushed him back down.

"Yes?" Gir asked as his eyes when red.

"Take this human outside and make sure he doesn't come back in."

"YES!" he said obediently as he tossed Dib over is head and rushed away. On the Security screen I saw Gir throw Dib-worm practically onto the road. _Serves you right._ I huffed as I turned away.

"Hey! At least untie me!" Dib yelled as I started on my new plans of destruction on the Irken tallest and complete control over the nasty human worm baby Dib.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 3 3<br>**_

_**Alas, I'm getting a professional to do my sexy scenes. I will state her name at the top when she starts to write. ** _


	9. Dib's Dream?

**Coming Too**

By B. A. Monster

_Fan fiction_

**ZADR**

* * *

><p>Do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters they belong to Jhonen Vasquez &amp; Nickelodeon.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Dib's POV

{Dib's Dream...uh...Nightmare?}

* * *

><p>"Ah I remember that!" I exclaimed at Zim. "You were so determined that day. AND you ripped my trench coat! How could you do that! You know how much that cost to fix it! A Lot!" Zim growled at me and picked up something from the desk and threw it at my head. Quickly I ducked and looked at him with wide eyes. "Wha-"<p>

"Dib did I say to talk? Mm? NO! Now close your mouth." Zim seethed.

"But!" I tried. Groaning Zim grabbed the black silk sleeping clothes I had on earlier and tossed them unto my face.

"It's late. Change and go to sleep." groaning my body forcefully changed into the black pjs. Pulling up my pants, I slightly watched Zim change. _Oh god why am I looking?! _I felt my face heat up. _ He's an alien and male at that...but look at all that green skin._ Pulling on the shirt eye balled his dark creamy skin. _Must stop! _I begged myself as I closed my eyes. _It's all because stupid Gir made this thought pop into my head! God make it go away!_

I made it into bed with out looking at Zim again just as Zim turned off the lights. "I'll wake you up when you need to." he told me as I heard the covers move in the pitch black room.

"Okay." and I turned and faced the other way after placing my glasses on the side table. Today hadn't been to stress full but why do I feel so... Oh Zim's command. My eyes slowly closed and my mind went else ware.

_ Why can't I __see__ anyone's faces? They're all things or bodies not people or gendered. Frustrated I tried to figure out what was going on right in front of me._

Holding onto a screaming body that is fighting against my grip. In front of me is the Being punching the screaming body's counterpart into a bloody mess. _What's going on? _I wonder.

The Being is screaming and yelling at HIS...-_it was a man?-_ Victim. Telling the Victim never to take HIS things, never to compare HIM to the status of the lowly Victim's. As HE continues to yell and punch the Victim to death, the screaming body that I'm holding a bay starts to sob and plead for HIM to stop. Getting annoyed HE stops and slams HIS fist into the other's face as the Victim laid on the floor with a face beaten black.

Hardy audible, the Victim tells HIM to not hurt the one HE just punched. Growling HE turns and pulls out a gun, a shot rang out as the laser bullet hit the Victim's side. Screaming in angst the one in my hold slips out and ducks around HIM and aims a route to the Victim.

"My-" I didn't hear the last part of the Victim's words as the other drowned them out with sobs while taking the Victim's hand and tilting the wounded body up to look the other's face.

"I'm here-" the other sobs to the Victim. Turning slowly the sobbing one stared at HIM with a hard glare. It wasn't a normal glare I remembered less vaguely, it was one of intense insanity; like the other was on the verge of snapping. I turned my eyes to HIM and saw that a smirk lined HIS face. HE said something to the other two and I could somehow not understand a word -_I wonder why? Was is in another language?_-.

HE lifted the gun in HIS hand and pointed at the glaring other; as the laser bullet flew toward the aimed destination the Victim suddenly pushed his-self _-this was a HE too?-_ up and shoved the one next to him away, causing the bullet to slam into the center of his back. Blood ran down his body then he slumped back, laying front first onto the floor. A pool of his life source surrounded him. Staring wide eyed at the important being dying in front of the shocked other, I saw the last string tyeing the insanity in check brake. The Monster that transformed in front of me howled into the dead room piercing the walls making a sharp echo of pain and anger.

Tears run down a broken face, the Monster ran at HIM. HE shot at the Monster, but it dodged them, walking up to meet the Monster halfway; they went at each other. Their strength almost the same, but the anger in the Monster must have invested more because he threw HIM, causing HIM to slide across the floor on HIS back. The distance was long, as I watched the Monster turn to me and advanced quickly.

" Now I'll take your's-" the Monster mumbled as it came up to me. I could not move, my body wouldn't move, nor could I speak to tell HIM I needed help -_Why would I need HIS help?-_. The Monster's hands wrapped around my neck and I couldn't breath...! The pressure was so intense all I could to was to stare at the Monster's warped tears and watch empty words form lips while wishing for a rescuer.

Blood spattered my face covering the mouth and neck of the Monster, though oddly I couldn't feel it _– I wonder why...oh is it because this is a dream...?-_. The hands on my neck loosened and were yanked off by HIM. Pushing the Monster that now had a bullet though it's temple to the side, HE took my face and I stared at the blurriness of green and two maroon dots as a white teethed mouth talked.

"Dib-thing are you-" but I didn't get to hear the rest as I was awakened by a shove at my shoulders.

"Come on, time to get up Dib-worm." I looked to find a similar blurry face as in my dreams. Grabbing my glasses I turned to see who it is. Zim leaned on my bed with an aggravated look.

"I've been yelling at you for an hour Stupid! Come, get dressed, you and Zim have work to do." As my body followed the orders I continued to stare at Zim. _Could he be the HIM in my dream?_ I wondered then I remember as I shook my head no. _Cause it was only a Dream._

"What is the 'important thing' we need to do today?" I asked as I hurried to get ready. _No need to remember a dream they're never real anyway. _So I shrugged it off and waited for Zim's answer.

"I'm going to give you tasks to bring out all that hidden memory." he looked at me as he started to pull on his boots. "By giving you the same tasks that you had before you came back maybe you will remember the important things you need to know as an Irken Tallest."

"Ah...okay" _This doesn't seem like a hard thing to do. Maybe it might be fun...being Tallest Dib. _ I smiled at that. _Yeah Tallest Dib, Ruler of all Irk!_


End file.
